


Peripheral Asset

by raving_liberal



Series: Call Sign [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassination, Brainwashing, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, Dissociation, Friendship, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Red Room/Black Widow Program, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Jarvis Ceiling Man, Memory Loss, Military Training, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more or less accurate account of two assets names Soldier, as transcribed and occasional translated by Jarvis Ceiling Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peripheral Asset

Once upon a time there is a girl. She is a girl because this is the story. 

This girl lives in a room. She always lived here. In the room is a bed, a basin, a pitcher of water, three sets of tactical gear including boots, her friend, and a stick. The stick has on it many green leaves. They are small and waking up.

I ask what is the word for this leaves waking up. My friend says uncurling. My Kap friend say unfurling. Jarvis Ceiling Man says Both words are correct. He says Waking up is good descriptive language, too, Miss Kat.

The stick with waking up leaves is in the girl's hand. It was in her friend's hand before. Her friend is the same as my friend. This girl is me. This is why she is in the story. She has the stick as a gift from her friend. She smells the stick. It smells wet and like a stick. The smell is good. She smells the leaves. They smell very much like green. She bites one. It is not bad or good, just green. She swallows it, but does not bite any more leaves.

These leaves are from outside, her friend tells her. Outside is where they are going on route to mission basecamp. The girl puts on her tactical gear. She holds the stick in one hand. Her friend holds her other hand. He says Leave the stick kid You will see more sticks outside, so she leaves the stick. 

He will not remember her some day. Sometimes he forgets her and remembers again, but some day he will go and when he comes back, he will not remember her. He may eliminate her then, if she is not a proficient asset. She wants to be proficient so he will not have to eliminate her. She also wants to be proficient so he will want to remember her. No one would remember an asset that cannot achieve the objective and complete the mission. She likes her friend, her friend with a name like hers, Soldier. This is a good name, for proficient assets.

She has been given sharp pokes many times in her arms and legs. She has completed her knife training. Now she can go with her friend on his missions and help him complete his objectives. She is small but fast. She can stab and cut, and she can bite with her very sharp teeths. She is the peripheral asset. This girl is four, because my friend says she is four when they are on the mission. My Kap friend does not wish her to be four, but this would be lies. Lying on missions is within acceptable parameters. Lying to my Kap friend is not within acceptable parameters. He tells me this. Also my friend tells me this. We do not lie to Kap when he asks us things. Sometimes we lie to Kap when he does not ask us things. Also omit. This is acceptable.

Now the girl and her friend are on the mission. They have established basecamp. The girl receives new clothings which is not tactical. Her cover is daughter. Her friend’s cover is father. He also has new clothings. They travel on the train from basecamp to another place. Her legs hang over the train seat and she swings them, front and back front and back. Her friend puts his hand on her head. 

In this another place, they are in deep cover. The girl holds her friend’s hand when they walk. She likes to hold his hand. People smile at her. There are many people, more people than the girl has seen before. She does not like these people but her mission directive includes smile, so the girl smiles at these people. 

These people say Oh she is so cute how old is she.

This is when her friend says The girl is four. 

The girl thinks at this time four is her clearance level. Maybe four is also her clearance level at this time but four is used here as her number of years which is age.

On this mission, the girl’s friend does not speak the girl’s primary language or second language. On this mission, the girl’s friend speaks The Queen’s English. The girl has heard a language like this one, but not all the same as The Queen’s English. She heard this not all the same language on the Comms at her room. She does not know what these people here in the another place say about her, but almost. Her friend has to tell her after when she asks What did those people say. She thinks she knew a language like this at one time. Her mission parameters do not require her to know it now, but she almost knows it. Sometimes she forgets things, too. She does not forget her friend.

The girl performs proficiently on this mission. The targets are eliminated. Her friend eliminates the large target and the two small targets. The girl eliminates the medium target. It cries so so much. Jarvis Ceiling Man says this word is weeps. Jarvis Ceiling Man is good for words and helps me make the words of this story. Now that the girl’s mission parameters allow her to know this language, she remembers much of it, but not all of it. Also she can make words with her hands, but this is all later. Right now, this story is the girl and her friend on a mission.

The mission is done. The girl and her friend return to the girl’s room. They debrief and mission report. The girl says to her friend I will see you soon and her friend put his hand on her head. He moves her hair. Some of it falls in her face. His hand on her hair feels good. The girl likes this. She likes when her friend remembers her. Her friend says See ya kid. 

The next mission the girl goes on with her friend lasts a long time. The travel far by train. It is cold where they go, very cold. They speak in the girl’s secondary language. There is no cover for the girl. She is just the peripheral asset. The building they breach is large and brick. It has many small metal tunnels. The peripheral asset is small and can climb through the tunnels. She sees other girls in the building. They also seem proficient. The girl who is the peripheral asset who is me places the explosive devices. She crawls back from the tunnel. She and her friend put the minimal cautionary distance between them and the brick building. Her friend detonates the explosives. No girls like the peripheral asset come out.

The girl asks her friend Why?

Her friend says This program is unauthorized. The only authorized participant in the program now is you.

The girl feels something that is good. It makes her chest feel full like holding her breath, but good. Only this girl is authorized.

After debrief and mission report, the girl’s friend touches her hair again. He says Keep up the good work Soldier. His eyes look like very far away seeing. The girl says See ya kid. Her friend makes wet eyes now and he goes.

The next time the girl sees her friend, he does not remember her. The girl has a hurt in her stomach. She is not hungry. She has not sustained an injury. Still, she has a hurt. 

This mission assignment: her friend’s cover is brother, the girl’s cover is sister. He holds her hand again and the girl is happy. She wears long clothings that stop above her shoes. Her legs touch each other under the long clothings. Her legs are small around and her knees are sharp. She misses her tactical pants. They do not travel by train on this mission. They ride in a car and then they walk so so much. The girl’s feet hurt because she is not wearing her tactical boots. Her shoes are soft leather. They were white but now they are brown from the mud. 

Her friend says Sit here in this mud and cry Someone will come Look for the red dot Then you will know that is the target Can you remember this? 

The girl sits in the mud and she does cry, because her friends does not know the girl can remember. He used to know. She sits in the mud and cries until a man comes. He says little girl where is your Mother. He says this in the girl’s primary language so the girl knows what he says. The girl does not know this word Mother. 

The girl says I do not know. A red dot appears on the man’s chest. He is the target. The girl cries harder and the man leans down. When he leans down, the girl takes the knife from her ankle and she puts the knife into the man’s neck. He falls down onto his knees. His mouth opens and closes. He falls over onto his side. The girl watches the man bleed into the mud. A car stops and more men get out. The red dot appears again, but this time, a gun fires many times. This is the girl’s friend. Now all the men are in the mud bleeding. 

Mission objective: complete. The mission is successful. The girl is still crying. The girl’s friend takes her from the mud. Her long clothings drip mud and blood. Her friend does not hold her hand. He picks her up and holds her in his arms. She puts her arms around his neck. Her arms have blood on them. The blood gets on her friend’s neck and makes it red in places. He smells like blood and mud and gun oil and light bulbs when they break from being hit with a tactical boot thrown at them. 

The girl puts her face on her friend’s tactical vest. The silver square on the strap which Jarvis Ceiling Man says is called buckle presses into her face. She says Don’t forget me again Don’t forget me. Her friend says Focus on the mission Soldier but the mission is over so she just says Don’t forget me. When her friend leaves her in her room, he does not touch her hair. He has sad eyes that are very blue. 

He says I’m sorry kid I’m so sorry. 

He goes and then they put her in the ice. He goes and she does not see him again until After. 

Many time passes. The girl does not have a mission. The girl maintains her equipment. One day she hears words on the Comms. A loud voice talks in the language the girl almost knows. She understands it. It says The primary asset is AWOL. Repeat, the primary asset is AWOL. We have lost contact with the primary asset. 

The girl has a handler. He has large, rough hands. The girl hears the handler say Neutralize the peripheral asset Place in cryostorage until the primary asset is recovered. The girl knows this means put her in the ice. She does not want to go in the ice. She did not like the ice. She is a proficient asset. She wants to remember. She does not want to be cold. She does not want to be neutralized.

When her handler opens the door the girl eliminates him. The girl eliminates three targets in the room with the silver boxes. She eliminates four targets between her and the door. The targets are all eliminated. She is outside. The ground is wet dirt. The girl runs. She hides in a low place in the dirt. Her hands are the same color as the dirt. The girl puts dirt on her tactical gear. She puts dirt on her face and mud on her hair. Now the girl is all the same color as the dirt. Someone comes for her, but she closes her eyes and lies so still in the dirt, and they pass by. They do not see her.

Now the girl runs. She runs and runs until she has to sleep. She wakens and runs. She reaches the first rendezvous point. Her friend is not there. She follows the protocol. When the time is up, she leaves and runs to the next rendezvous point. Her friend is not there. She follows protocol. She repeats this for every rendezvous point in her training. At the last rendezvous point, they find her. 

The men who find her are not handlers. They are science mans. Scientists, thank you Jarvis Ceiling Man. They give a signal word and the girl stops. They poke her in the arm. The men are bad. She tries to eliminate them but her hands move slow. She wants to stab and cut but her arms are sleeping. Her knives fall. She kicks and scratches. She bites one man on his arm and it bleeds. They strike her many times. One man hits very hard. One man has a stick that makes a zzzt like a light bulb dying loudly. It causes pain but there is no mark. He touches the zzzt stick to her back until she does not try to bite him. They bring her to a facility that is not her facility. The language they speak is not the same. The girl does not speak this language. They put her in an inferior holding cell. 

She stays in this cell. She has no food. She has no bed. She has a blanket and a bucket. Bottles of water come in through a hole in the door. She drinks the water and waits. She uses the bucket and waits. She does not want to sleep because if she sleeps she will be eliminated, but when she drinks her water she is tired so she sleeps. She wants her friend to come but he may not remember her. He may be eliminated. He is the primary asset and he is AWOL. They have lost contact with the primary asset.

The girl sleeps ten times of sleep and then her friend comes. The bad two scream so loud. Her friend breaks the facility. The girl sees him. The girl wants to go to him. She puts her arms out for him. Her friend looks at her and smiles. Now her friend turns his head. He does not take the girl. He flees. The girl hears loud sounds and sees strange men and maybe they are also bad. They made her friend leave. Maybe they hurt him. Maybe they eliminated him. Maybe they will eliminate her also. 

She will not go with these men. She will fight them with teeths and hands and feet. She will not go back to the ice. 

Do not worry. This is the part where the girl meets her Kap friend and Sam friend who is a bird-man. They do not put her in the ice or eliminate her. Now this story is a good story. She has food and also now her friend is here on some days. Clint makes hand signs with her. The Pepper brings her toys and pajamas of green Scientist named Bruce Hulk. They all eat much lo mein and cakes. I like this part of the story because it is good, and also it is The End of this girl’s story because now she is not named Soldier, she is named Kat.


End file.
